


Puppy Love

by Miyotesse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, puppy, veeeeeeery light bdsm leans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyotesse/pseuds/Miyotesse
Summary: Tom has discovered a lost little puppy! Marinette hopes to adopt the little fluffball, but Chloe overhears her conversation, and demands to be allowed to see the pup.





	

    "What!? For real? Mari, you're so lucky!" Alya cried out, clapping her hands together as she rested on the flat of the desk beside Marinette. The dark haired girl was smiling so wide she almost looked like she was in pain.  
    "I know! Papa found him next to the bins last night, he thinks she's been abandoned. Mama is getting her checked at the vets for tags and a health check, but she said that if she doesn't have an owner, I can keep her!" Marinette replied, letting out a squealed giggle as she wiggled about in excitement.  
    "Whoa, that's way cool Marinette!" Nino chipped in, as the classroom door slid open.  
    "That's great for you and for him, Marinette. It would be cuter if it were a kitten, though," Adrien said earnestly.  
    "I'm so excited! I've wanted a pet for so long, and now I might be getting one! My very own puppy!" she said. Her excitement was short lived as a pair of hands slammed down onto her desk. She glanced upwards to see Chloe looming over her.  
    "Marinette Dupain Cheng! What is this I hear about a puppy?" she demanded. Marinette sighed faintly but decided to humor the girl.  
    "My father found him last night, abandoned. I might be adopting him. I'm going home at lunch time to find out if I get to keep him."  
    "I see. Well, if you insist, I suppose I could come round to see the puppy," the girl said, giving off aloof nonchalance as she straightened herself up.  
    "Uh, don't remember when you were even invited! Marinette, don't let her boss you around!" Alya snapped, glaring at the blonde girl.  
    "Nono, it's fine. If Chloe promises to be on her best behaviour she can come and see the puppy," Marinette said. Chloe let out a huff, but nodded, heading over to her seat. "At least this way, we know she's not going to be causing any akuma attacks," Marinette whispered to Alya, who let out a soft giggle.  
\---  
    Lunchtime came and Marinette found Chloe waiting outside the front gate of the school for her.  
    "There you are! Some of us do have a schedule to keep you know!" Chloe called as Marinette ran up to her.  
    "Sorry, the class ran long and then Alya needed my help with a button, and... wait, how are you here so quickly?"  
    "I prepared ahead of time. Sabrina has been taking notes for me. I have been waiting here for almost fifteen minutes!" Chloe snapped again, a little flustered. Marinette rolled her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose.  
    "Come on then. Don't make me regret agreeing to this," she said. As the two girls walked off towards the bakery, Marinette found herself taking in Chloe's expression. She seemed to be trying to maintain an air of calm, but her excitement was showing through. "So, uh... you like dogs?" Marinette asked, awkwardly.  
    "I would have my own, but the hotel does not allow animals. Daddy was very strict about that. My mother was... well, that's beside the point. Have you thought up a name for the puppy yet?" Chloe responded.  
    "I've been avoiding thinking about it until it's confirmed that I can keep him. I've been trying not to get my hopes up too high," Marinette replied. Another short walk in silence brought them to the bakery.  
    "He's upstairs! Your mother is waiting for you, Marinette. Chloe, it's good to see you again!" Tom said with a broad smile on his face.  
    "Ah. Y-yes, sir, it's good to see you too," Chloe said in a faint mumble. "I'm surprised he even remembers me," she whispered to Marinette as they climbed the stairs.  
    "Papa never really got the idea that you had turned into a spoilt brat who only cared about herself. He still thinks of you as the sweet, innocent girl who was my friend before..." Marinette began, only to hear Chloe gasp behind her. She turned to face the girl, who was glaring up at her with a pout.  
    "Rest assured, Marinette Dupain Chang, the only reason I am still here, the only reason I am here at all, is to see the puppy!" Chloe snapped in a hissed voice, pushing past Marinette to climb the stairs. Marinette sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose again.  
    "Going to be a loooong lunch," she mumbled to herself.  
\---  
    The puppy, an almost pure black German Shepherd, with one raised ear and one floppy one, was possibly even more excited than both girls put together. He bounded around the room, leaping onto Marinette's back and flopping into Chloe's lap, yapping and licking and nuzzling all the while.  
    "He's just da cutest widdle puppy around! Yes he is!" Chloe said, cupping the puppy's face in her hands and ruffling its fur. The puppy responded by yapping, and leaning forwards to lick at Chloe's chin, before bounding off to chase after a squeaky toy.  
    "He certainly likes you!" Marinette said with a smile. It was oddly heartwarming seeing Chloe so unreserved and carefree, and made her wonder whether the girl was as mean as she put on.  
    "Dr Thomas has checked him for a chip, and he has none. She couldn't find any missing dog reports either. We will be taking care of him for a few weeks, and if no-one claims him in that time, we will be adopting him," Sabine said, as she prepared a bowl of food with medicine.  
    "You should call him Ombra. It's the Italian word for shadow," Chloe said, watching the pup bound around.  
    "That's actually not bad. I was planning on naming him Coal, but I like that more. Thanks, Chloe," Marinette said with a smile. Chloe nodded, smiling back at Marinette. The girls watched as Sabine brought the bowl over and placed it on the floor. Ombra took a few seconds to realise it had been placed there, but once he had found it he wolfed the food down eagerly. Sabine smiled and dismissed herself back to the bakery once she was satisfied the dog was eating the medicine.  
    "Marinette... I would like to propose something to you. I would like to purchase some items for him, but in exchange, I would like to be allowed to come and see him," Chloe said, picking her words and tone carefully.  
    "Well... I mean, it would be a big help, we get by but buying him a bunch of toys and food isn't going to be cheap, and I don't really have much money saved. But... Chloe, you're... I mean..." Marinette replied, trying her best to remain tactful.  
    "I'm a bitch that no-one wants to hang around with," the girl replied, her gaze still fixed on the dog, whose tail was wagging so much it was making her stumble about as she ate.  
    "Y-yeah, something like that..." Marinette admitted begrudgingly.  
    "Then, how about, in the next two weeks, if I can prove that I can be a nicer person... would you allow me to come back more often?"  
    "That sounds good to me. If you can be nicer to our classmates, then you can come round this weekend and play with him. Then, if you can go another week, we'll go shopping next weekend, and buy him some toys and we'll see about visiting him some more," Marinette said with a smile. Chloe nodded, watching as Ombra finished his food, and began sniffing around the sofa that Chloe had her back to. Marinette smiled as the girl began to fawn over the puppy once again.  
\---  
    The week was an odd one. Chloe seemed insistent that she remain closer to Marinette in order to better gauge her behaviour, which led to entirely too much friction between herself and Alya, but the two came to an uneasy truce when Marinette told them both that they were just as bad as each other for antagonising one another, prompting them both to become aggressively nice.  
    "Well, this is nice. Awkward, but nice," Marinette said, at the play date. Both Alya and Chloe had come along, and both were trying to get Ombra to come to them with the small selection of toys and balls that Marinette had acquired. Eventually, Marinette stepped in, picking the puppy up and carrying it to her bed.  
    "No fair! He was about to come to me!" Chloe whined as Alya rolled her eyes.  
    "He was about to come to her squeaky bone, you just happened to be the one holding it," Alya quipped back. Chloe grumbled, glaring back at the girl.  
    "Does Ombra want to go to Alya or Chloe? Or does he want to stay here with me and play with his ball?" Marinette cooed, wiggling the ball about in front of the pup, who was utterly transfixed by it. "Go get it!" she said, tossing it out into the room. Ombra chased after it, dashing past both the girls, claws clattering on the wooden flooring as he skidded to a halt. He grabbed the ball and bounded back to Marinette, leaping up onto her bed on the second attempt. He deposited the ball in her lap and nuzzled in, lapping at her face eagerly.  
    "Uugh, I am so jealous of him right now..." Chloe mumbled to herself. Alya arched an eyebrow and regarded the girl curiously.  
    "You mean her, right?" she said. Chloe looked up at her in confusion, before her eyes widened and her cheeks began to flush bright red.  
    "Yes her that is what I meant I was jealous of her I have to go now," the girl said, gathering up her things and heading for the door.  
    "Chloe? You've barely been here half an hour. Is everything OK?" Marinette asked, but the girl did not respond, simply walking out of the house briskly. "What on earth was that about?"  
    "I have an idea, but it's not my place to say. She needs some time alone to think, probably," Alya replied, a light smirk crossing her lips.  
\---  
    What the hell what the hell WHAT THE HELL! Chloe thought as she stormed through the streets. It had been two days since the incident, and school was back in, and in those two days, she had been doing a lot of thinking. Mainly about Marinette. The girl was on her mind almost constantly. I can't get her out of my head. Her stupid, glorious blue eyes, her dumb rosy cheeks, her stupid little laugh that makes my heart pound. Arrrgh! she lamented, pushing her way into the school building.  
    "Mmmmmorning!" Alya said as the girl walked into the classroom. They were the only two in the room, and Chloe let out a groan. "Don't give me that look. Did you get my text?" she asked with a grin.  
    "I did and it's none of your business. I mean, No! Of course I don't have a crush on Marinette!" Chloe barked back at the girl, slamming her hands down onto her desk as she sat.  
    "That's a yes. What're you going to do about it?" Alya said.  
    "I told you, there's no crush. I like her puppy, that's all. I'm not allowed pets, so I'm living through her. I know it's not healthy, but neither's chocolate but people eat that every day," she said, glaring down at the wood in front of her.  
    "Alright, alright. If you say there's no crush, there's no crush. But if there were... what if someone were to help you out? Put in a good word?" Alya said. Chloe slowly tilted her head to bring the girl into her vision.  
    "Why would you do that for me?" she asked.  
    "Well, for one, I think she'd do the world of good for you. For two, she needs to get over Adrien somehow, and I figure she has a type; rich blondes. For three... I think you'd do right by her, too. Don't get me wrong, I still hate your guts, but... you can step up when you need to, and I respect that. Just wish you'd do it more often..." the girl said, listing things on her fingers. Chloe sighed and closed her eyes.  
    "Well, that's all well and good. But like I said. There's no crush," Chloe insisted. A little time passed and the class began to fill. Marinette was the last one in, rushing in just before the bell. She moved to walk up the steps to her desk, but caught her foot on the step, and tumbled towards Chloe. The blonde moved fast, catching her before she hit her head on the step above. Chloe found herself staring down at the girl, whose chest rose and fell as her panic began to subside.  
    "Wow... thanks, Chloe! You really saved me there," Marinette said, smiling brightly as the blonde pulled her back onto her feet.  
    "Th-that's no problem at all," the girl mumbled. "Alya!" she called out, "That thing we discussed earlier. I think it is there," she said, her cheeks burning bright red. Marinette glanced to Alya, who said nothing but had a wide smile on her face.  
\---  
    Over the next week, Marinette found herself noticing Chloe a lot more. The girl was finally getting more involved in the group activities in class, and was surprisingly creative and intelligent. It turned out that she got Sabrina to do her homework for her as an encouragement to get her to double check things, as she tended to rush them. She always did the homework herself too, as a precaution, but the repeated work benefitted them both. She had apologised to Kim for how she treated him on Valentines day, and while Marinette did not hear her reasoning for saying no, he seemed surprised but understanding of her explanation, even if she did find him glancing over at herself a bit more often.  
    "She's really making improvements, isn't she? It's like she wanted to be this, but felt she had to distance herself from people because of her dad. I kinda get it," Alya said, as the two ate lunch in the little park near to the school.  
    "Yeah. She's pretty amazing. Uh, doing amazing. She is. I mean, she is amazing but, she's doing amazing. Ly. Well," Marinette babbled, as Alya chuckled lightly.  
    "Girl, you are so crushing on her," Alya said, as Marinette let out a squeak.  
    "Alya!" she exclaimed, as the girl giggled even more.  
    "What? You have a type! It's almost ironic really. Bitter rivals to pining lovebirds in two weeks or less, just add puppy!" the brown haired girl said with glee. Marinette's blush grew brighter as she pouted at the girl.  
    "What do you know?" she said, accusatorially.  
    "Nothing, nothing. You two are going out tomorrow to get Ombra some more stuff, right? I can't make it, I have to babysit Pipi and Popo. maybe you should make a move then," she said, using her nicknames for her two sisters. Marinette rolled her eyes.  
    "It is not a crush!" she insisted with a huff.  
\---  
    "There we go! Who's my good boy? You are! You are!" Marinette said, fluffing Ombra's fur before letting him back to the floor of the room. The shopping trip went well, and they now had two large bags full of toys, blankets, and accessories for the puppy. Marinette was sat on her bed, going through their purchases. The trip had been relatively uneventful, but Chloe seemed oddly quiet throughout. She had seemed especially nervous right after they left the store, but Marinette didn't want to pry.  
    "He is the best boy!" Chloe said, patting him gently as he came up to her.  
    "Ombra! Come on back! Come on!" Marinette called, and the dog bounded back to her, sitting when she gave the command. She pulled out a large yellow collar and attempted to put it around his neck. The dog resisted, squirming away from her and padding about on her bed.  
    "Hmph! Come on now boy! Don't be naughty. If you put the collar on, you get smooches and belly rubs!" Marinette said, pulling him back to her lap gently. The dog obliged, and the collar was soon around his neck. He pawed at it gently, before pacing over to Chloe. The girl fiddled with the collar and presented him to Marinette. On the collars was a bone shaped tag with his name on it, with 'Property of Marinette Dupain-Cheng' on the back, with her contact phone number.  
    "I, uh... had it made while you were packing everything away. I hope you don't mind..." Chloe mumbled. Marinette smiled, slipping down to the floor level with a grin, hugging the girl tightly.  
    "Of course I don't mind! I owe you so much, you really didn't have to pay for everything. I was expecting some toys and maybe a blanket, but the bed, the travel cage, the food! You really didn't have to," she said.  
    "W-well, I wanted to. And I always get what I want," Chloe replied, smiling weakly.  
    "Marinette! Croissants are ready!" Tom called up.  
    "Oh! Would you like some? I think we have a jar of chocolate spread too," Marinette asked.  
    "Chocolate is quite unhealthy. But... I think it's OK to indulge every now and then," Chloe said with a smile, her blush still present.  
    "Be right back!"  
\---  
    Fortune favoured the girls when Marinette returned to the room. She had gotten all the way to her deep piled rug before she noticed Chloe sitting on the steps to her bed, fidgetting wildly, her face deep crimson. Around her neck, the yellow collar that had been on Ombra until a few short minutes ago. On the collar, a different tag hung, a heart shape, with the name Chloe carved into it.  
    "Chloe?" Marinette asked as the plate fell from her hand, hitting the rug which saved it from shattering.  
    "W-w-well, you s-said, if you p-put on the collar, you g-get... s-s-s-smooches and b-b-belly rubs," the blonde managed to stammer out, her fists balled tightly as she rested, her whole body shaking. Silence reigned, punctuated only by the sound of a puppy devouring two croissants in quick succession. Silently, Marinette began to walk forwards, and gently took hold of the tag on the collar, flipping it to reveal the same back as the tag for Ombra.  
    "Just wanted to make sure," Marinette breathed softly, looking the girl in the eye as her fingers fell to her stomach. They began to gently caress her waist, as she leaned in, her own face flustered, but an odd sense of rightness spreading through her. "Good girl," she whispered, leaning in to kiss Chloe's lips gently.


End file.
